MRC - (En tragisk historia)
by Smargden
Summary: M: Military /(Magic) R: Research (forskning/undersökning/spaning på mm) C: Center (central/cohort(grupp)) Allt går inte som man hoppas eller räknar med. Oj så många käppar det finns som kan strula in sig i hjulen.
1. Chapter 1

**MRC / Tragiskt – eller hur.**

By Smargden

* * *

 **Förord med en del förklaringar, nu betydligt krympt mot vad den var inledningsvis.**

—

Tyvärr finns det alltför många öden som påminner om Harry Potters, åtminstone hur han har det på Privet Drive nr 4.

Vad man kan säga om hur en ung pojke _borde_ reagera där är väl som många andra också gör — de rymmer hemifrån.

—

Beaktar vi hur magivärlden kan tänkas fungera så har vi den hemliga sidan som kallas ' _de onämnbara_ '. Jämför vi med många länders hemliga sidor så finner vi ofta två eller fler OLIKA hemliga grupperingar. Som jag skriver på svenska så kan vi titta på **_möjliga_** svenska _hemliga_ grupperingar — genom åren.

—

Här fanns inledningsvis en ganska omfattande beskrivning av hur säkerhets och informations-hantering kan gå till. En del material hämtades ur svenska historiska (öppna o-hemliga fakta). Men av flera orsaker har de tagits bort.

—

Tillbaks till Harry Potters värld. Alltså Magi på Harry Potter-vis kan finnas, ett helt samhälle med personer med olika 'magiska' förmågor. Andra världskriget och de hemska saker som förekom då — spillde över på magivärlden — det kan vi läsa om i JKR's böcker. Likaså kan vi läsa där att magiska ministern har direktförbindelse med den omagiska PM.

Noteras bör att Amerikanska ' _hemliga_ ' krigsavdelningen hade en operativ gren av sin _paranormala_ sida där bland andra "Ingo Swan" förekom. Han var erkänt duktig på 'RW'. Han kunde _se_ platser han inte fysiskt fanns på. Avdelningens verksamhetsinriktning _läckte_ ut några saker ur verksamheten, och tvingades _lägga ner_ då avdelningen och de som stödde den förlöjligades, den totala sanningen om deras kapacitet bedömdes vara för viktig att offra sekretessen, så de lades officiellt ner — men bakom kulisserna ombildade de sig.

(Även här är text struken.)

Finns magi i någon form – ala – Harry Potter-världen? — Förmodligen är svaret. — "JA."

Det ger oss insikten att det borde vara realistiskt att anta att det inom den omagiska världen finns en politisk acceptans för att inte skapa ännu ett krig, som påminner om inkvisitionens dagar. Dessutom vet många i politisk ledningen vilka som hör hemma i familjer som är, eller kan tänkas vara, familjer med magiska möjligheter. Liksom att den hemliga militära leningen sannolikt har dragit nytta av de magikunniga personernas möjligheter.

Vi måste tänka på att de som får acceptans till Hogwarts har en magikunnighet som är över en viss gräns, det borde då finnas de som har förmåga men att den är lägre. Samt att det finns de som utbildar sig i hemlighet.

Alltså mitt antagande för den story som följer är att det finns följande grupperingar i det som jag kort kallar England med avser Storbritannien.

A — Magiska ministeriets vanliga gruppering, med skolning på Hogwarts.

B — De som inte fått acceptans till Hogwarts, de som kallas 'squibs, på engelska' men också de med svag förmåga utanför magisamhället.

C — De som utöver att de ingår i grupp A & B jobbar inom DoM.

D — De personer som inte är kända inom grupp A & B, men som finns och arbetar som 'omagiska' men har magisk förmåga.

E — Den insatsstyrka av magiska som är på den omagiska sidan, men som inte vill vara känd bland de magiska.

F — Sist men inte minst, de omagiska som känner till de magiska.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Denna story börjar egentligen under andra världskrigets tid, men kommer inte att precisera alla detaljer i förväg, möjligen bakåtreferera de detaljer som behövs för förståelsen.

Grunden är dock att en gruppering som har både magiska och omagiska och lyder direkt under den brittiska politiska ledningen, och har samarbete med både polisiära och militära centralledningarna, och inte minst deras respektive underrättelseorgan.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **1: Prolog**

31 oktober 1981 — MRC

Det var med stor lättnad som man noterade att plågoriset Voldemort försvann, men det hade också kostat många av deras agenter livet. Magic Research Centra, hade fortsatt sin verksamhet efter WWII, men fått ett uppsving efter den första nedtrappningen efter kriget — orsaken hette Voldemort.

Den politiska ledningen var ytterst nära att utlösa det nya kriget, PM hade gett MRC order att om inte våldet upphörde per kommande årsskifte skulle commandogrupperna börja rensningen. Det skulle innebära att 6 kvareter av London brändes bort, genom en _gasläcka_. Bara det att gasen inte skulle vara den vanliga husgasen utan sarin och fosgen, som första insats.

De visste exakt var gränsen mellan sektionerna fanns, första steget skulle vara att evakuera och rasera de egna näraliggande husen därefter skulle rensningen göras. 38 övriga magiska koncentrationer runt om i landet skulle också elimineras så gott som samtidigt. Endast de som godtog en ed att finnas inom den omagiska sidan skulle få ett fortsatt berättigande. Det handlade om att eliminera en parasit, och när en parasit angriper så kan det innebära att delar av frisk vävnad måste offras. När parasitangreppet hade blivit för stort tvingas man skapa en zon som är parasitfri, så offer skulle det få kosta för att vinna kriget.

MRC visste också att inom den magiska världen fanns parasiterna även inne i den styrande eliten, alltså måste eliten bort, när de själva tillät verksamheten att finnas. Att skylla på gasläckor och annat när terroristgruppen hade _skojigt_ höll inte längre. Till årsskiftet — sedan skulle det råda fullskaligt krig mot allt med magi. 387 adresser runt om i landet skulle raderas ut i första angreppet, helt utan förvarning. Bland dem fanns det man menade var den magisidans elit, bland dem fanns terrorister, neutrala, och de som försökte dölja terroristerna för de omagiska, det gjorde dem till medlöpare.

Alternativet skulle vara att öppet berätta om terroristerna och _beväpna_ alla men inte minst tillåta allmänheten att skjuta mot terroristerna. Det hade länge varit ett alternativ man talade om, man att sedan avväpna befolkningen torde vara omöjligt, därför skulle det komma som ett delmoment till utvalda grupper om problemet inte kunde lösas. Kom man till det ställningstagandet skulle alla med mörk kappa och mask räknas som bekämpningstillåtna mål.

Det var fullt naturligt att MRC hade en stor andel av första generationens magikunniga, de var av naturliga skäl tvungna att tidigt välja sida, och efter förtrycket av den unga första generationens magiska på Hogwarts var det valet lätt, med det kunde även familjer till dem komma i fråga.

MEN – den första november 1981, drog alla en lättnades suck. Det var innan krisgruppen lämnade sin rapport. Inget lik betyder att något är fel. En terrorist, även om han är odödlig, vilket hade nämnts av deras spioner, så är han inte osårbar. Och EN skulle man kunna ta hand om, det betydde att när hans anhängare var eliminerade skulle han vara svag. Men nu var han spårlöst försvunnen, möjligen bara tillfälligtvis, de flesta anhängarna fanns dock kvar.

Därför blev det av yttersta vikt att följa upp alla som blev kvar, och hålla nogsam kontroll över dem. Både på den terroristiska sidan, men även på deras motståndarsida.

Det var orsaken till varför två familjer etablerade sig på Privet drive nr 5 och nr 6. En tvärs över gatan från Nr 4, samt en invid det intressanta huset som var nr 4, och egentligen var det en person där, Harry Potter. Han var den enda överlevande från det sista överfallet på deras agentnät.

Hade Sirius Orion Black varit med i MRC, hade de haft orsak att ingripa när han _försvann_ , men han var inte deras, nästan hela hans familj var på fiendesidan, så han var för farlig att ha med, även James Potter var för involverad i magikomplexet. Lily Evans hade kommit med dem och fått order att inte vara aktiv, utan bara i nödfall rapportera in uppgifter, efter att hon gick samman med James Potter.

Hennes sista signal hade kommit minuterna innan hon blev det sista offret, hon hade aktiverat sin minisändare som sände hennes identitetskod med ett SOS, den sändes på kortvåg och signalerade att hennes liv var i yttersta fara. På centralen förstod man vad det innebar, de räknade med att även hennes stolthet Harry hade dött, när inte 'faran är över' kom via samma sändarsystem lite senare. Efteråt fick de veta att det otroliga hade hänt, terroristledaren var borta, och pojken hade överlevt. De hade velat interferera men för mycket stod på spel, deras största uppgift var att förbli okända, och deras agent hade de inte hunnit rädda.

Mapparna över det _sovande_ terroristnätverket växte med åren, de som _togs undan_ var de mindre betydande personer, men allt tydde på att det är ett tillfälligt lugn. Därför bidades tiden inom MRC, politiska ledningen med PM hade flera gånger ifrågasatt MRC's existens. PM hade fått uppgifter från sin _partner_ på magisidan att hotet från Voldemort var eliminerat, medan MRC hävdade att det var ett tillfälligt lugn. PM visste också att MRC måste förbli hemligt även gentemot magisidans politiska ledning.

Tre gånger hade MRC _officiellt_ avvecklats, den officiella gruppen omfattade nu endast 4 personer, de övriga 129 som fanns kvar träffades emellanåt diskret och försökte upprätthålla alla kontakter, men insatser och modern materiel kostade pengar, och de resurserna var knappa.

Däremot hade en sak förberetts länge, Harry Potter skulle tas om hand, men först efter att han hade fått den första kontakten med magivärlden genom Hogwarts. Det var för farligt att rekrytera honom innan han kallats dit. Men det mest vägande skälet var att de ville se hur det utvecklades först.

Det blev tyvärr omöjligt att hitta ett tillfälle att nå Harry utan att väcka misstankar efter det att han hade nåtts av Hogwarts tills han skulle dit. Även sommaren efter första året blev de tvungna att bida tiden och hitta ett tillfälle, men de hittade istället mer saker att gräva i.

Efter Potters hemkomst efter sitt första år på skolan hade MRC fått flera rapporter om att Voldemorts återkomst närmade sig. Bästa informationskällan blev en ny första generationens magikunniga, egentligen hennes far — som redan var involverad sedan tidigare. Hon hade varit i nära kontakt med Potter och hade att berätta, _hemma_.

Försöken efter Harrys första år verkade omöjliga att närma sig Potter och de förtvinade. Övervakningen av Nr 4 hade länge visat på allvarliga missförhållanden i huset, nu mer än någonsin tidigare. De visste av erfarenhet att det inte lönade sig att blanda in barnavårdsmyndigheten, de kom på besök, saker blossade upp — men föll snabbt i glömska utan att något positivt hände. De visste att någon i maktapparaten blandade sig i, och enda alternativet var rektor Dumbledore.

—

En ny historiedoktrin byggts upp med Dumbedore som huvudperson, genom historien hade det alltid funnits förtryckare och hjältar. Hjältar hyllades, och gavs fina tillmälen och belöningar, men de höll sällan mer än 10 till 15 år, efter det började folk glömma. Enda möjligheten för att ha ett berättigande under längre tid var att ha orsaker till sitt berättigande. Det var när den infallsvinkeln vägdes in som den verkliga bilden började ta form.

För att vara _levande hjälte_ behövs en fungerande fiende. Dumbledores tid borde ha ebbat ut sedan länge, men han gjorde saker för att vidmakthålla sin ställning, efter att han hade besegrat sin tidigare vän, och senare motståndare, Grindelwald 1945.

Dumbledores epok borde alltså ha tonat ut omkring 1960, men redan när Tom Marvolo Riddle började på Hogwarts etablerade Albus Dumbledore ett hat i en elev, den eleven skulle formas att bli nästa _hotbild_ , och Dumbledore lyckades över förväntan.

På det sättet lyckades han hålla sig själv som ärad och hyllad hjälte. Men hans gloria föll när den nya hjälten var ett barn som fortfarande använde blöjor.

Dumbledores metoder hade brister, om man kunde granska dem närgånget. Det syntes redan hur han hade börjat forma unge Harry till nästa motståndare. Dels för att ta av pojken hjälterollen i skrifter, även om han själv måste ta några smällar för att inte misstänkas för att stå bakom _skitkastningen_. Arbetet byggde på att återställa den egna ställningen. Metoden syntes när man tittade på den, Tom Riddles och Harry Potters uppväxtförhållanden påminde mycket om varandra. Hatet i Potter mot Dumbledore skulle komma när Potter insåg hur han hade _tvingats_ till Dursley's och med det skulle Dumbledore kunna få Potter att angripa honom, och de på hans sida. Efter det var terroriststämpeln klar att användas igen.

En hjältegestalt, som sedan får övergå att vara ett hatobjekt. Dumbledore var på väg att lyckas förstöra ännu några liv. Och MRC hade inte lyckats nå unge Potter med sitt budskap. En del av det berodde på deras magra resurser, och grundorden att inte interferera kunde de inte heller överträda — inte ännu.

—

EOC


	2. Chapter 2

**MRC / Tragiskt – eller hur.**

By Smargden

* * *

 **Kapitel 1 — MRC**

"Potter, kan du sitta ner en stund" sa hans granne medan Harry torkade svetten ur pannan, medan han stannade ett ögonblick med gräsklipparen.

"Det är inte värt att de hör att jag inte kör klipparen, då kommer moster ut och — det är bäst att undvika det. Hon blir rasande om hon skulle se mig prata med någon."

—

Det var första egentliga kontakten, och den hade inte lyckats. Några dagar senare lyckades de bättre, Margret och Daniel i Nr 5, tvärs över gatan hade bjudit in 'familjen Dursley' på en middag. Naturligtvis omfattades inte Harry, men det gav Henry och Linda möjlighet att ha Harry på en grillmiddag, utan att Dursleys visste om det, det var ju bara ett lirka sig igenom häcken, så var han hemma igen, om det skulle behövas.

—

"Så ni menar att vi var så nära ett krig då?"

"Ja, och om inget drastiskt händer, kommer vi tillbaks dit. Du vet liksom vi, att Voldemot är på väg tillbaks. Ditt förra år, och det senaste året är bevis nog för det."

"Så ni menar alltså att jag . . . att JAG, kan påverka det?"

"Ja, vi tror att du har en viktig roll att spela. Du har i princip två månader på dig att förbereda dig för nästa läsår, det första du behöver lära dig är att skydda ditt medvetna, dels det du tänker på för stunden, men också det du har upplevt. Men framför allt måste du skydda din kunskap om att du skyddar det du vill att tankespioner inte ska få veta.

"Allt det du har upplevt finns som i en bok inom dig. De som kan tekniken, de tittar på dig, och du upplever det som att du plötsligt _minns saker_. Det du då ser, kommer någon att se ett par sekunder senare. De passerar först genom ditt medvetna, och när de kommer upp _på ytan_ då ser tankespionen det.

"För att du ska vara en _mästare_ på det måste du dels läsa och kunna göra enligt grundprincipen, skydda dig bakom murar. Men då ser spanaren att du skyddar dig, och han gräver djupare, eller så vet han att du skyddar dig. Nästa steg är därför att _inte_ skydda det du har som är oviktigt. Men att verkligen gömma det du verkligen vill dölja.

"Jag ska ge dig ett exempel: en biltjuv går gatan fram, framför ditt hus finns ingen bil, de andra har staket och grindar, men din uppfart är öppen, men det finns ingen bil där.

"När du ska använda din bil trycker du på en knapp inne, och en bit av gräsmattan reser sig i luften och en sektion av marken åker upp. Du hade din bil dold. Alltså det är så jag menar att du ska göra med den information du ska skydda. Låt allt som egentligen är oviktigt finnas framme, allt obehagligt, allt glatt, allt som inte är _livsviktigt_ — och med det menar jag MRC och allt du senare måste dölja, som dina kommande planer och sådant som du inte kan låta en tankespion hitta. Nästa steg, då när du borde kunna ha lärt dig lite skydd, då kan du bygga murar, och ha det du tidigare hade _öppet_ , bakom de murarna, men fortfarande dölja det du döljer genom att du döljer att du döljer det.

"Lyckas du inte med att dölja det vi berättat nu, kommer Linda och jag samt resten av MRC, att vara i stor risk från båda sidor. Vi är egentligen oviktiga personer, utöver att vara kontaktperson emot dig. Vi ville ingripa många gånger genom åren vi sett dig här, men vi fick inte om det inte var absolut livsnödvändigt, vi har stått beredda många gånger ska du veta.

"Det vi har att ge dig i kväll, är en skolkoffert, den ser ut som din normala, bara det att den dessutom har fyra fack till. Du bör ha den i samma mod som en normal skolkoffert. Men du kan också gå in i fack 5, det är en lägenhet, från den kommer du åt facken 1, 2, 3 och 4. Fack 1 är alltså precis som en vanlig ordinär skolkoffert. Medan 2 är avsedd för böcker, 3 för ingredienser och övriga tillbehör för trolldryckstillverkning, fack 4 är för kläder. Och som jag sa, fack 5 är en lägenhet, bibliotek/skrivrum, lab för trolldryckstillverkning, ett rum för muskel å magiträning, väggarna i det rummet tål så gott som allt, ge akt på kristallens laddningskapacitet, indikatorn finns i pentryt.

"Alltså allt som slår i väggar, tak och golv i träningslokalen absorberas och laddar koffertens kristall. Det är den som driver det mesta i kofferten. Skulle du hamna på den låga gula nivån, då ska du inte använda kofferten annat än i grundmod, men gärna göra magi mot väggarna där inne. Röd nivå, låt bli att slå magi i väggarna i träningsrummet, den är då på _för hög nivå_ , blir den på den övre delen av det röda hörs ett ilsket ljud och lyktor blinkar i alla rum. Avbryt då det du sysslar med och tappa då upp ett varmt bad, det dränerar lite av överladdningen.

"Dessutom, jag nämnde om pentry, ett allrum, där du kan äta dina måltider och syssla med det mesta, dessutom ett sovrum. All magi du gör i kofferten _med luckan stängd_ stannar i kofferten, det innebär att du inte är synlig för spårningsbesvärjelser, ministeriet kommer inte att kunna se magin du gör.

"Det första du gör när du kommer till ditt rum, stick ditt finger med en nål, och droppa en droppe blod på den här svarta fläcken, vänta tills skimret slutat, sätt sedan ditt trollspö till samma fläck, deklarera ditt namn. Vänta igen tills det skimret tonat ut, efter det är den röststyrd från dig, utan att du behöver använda trollspö.

"Första kommandot du bör kunna är " _Call fyra Mod fem_ " det sätter den i vanlig skolkoffertmod. Summan av siffrorna i 'call' och 'mod' "måste alltid bli ' ** _nio_** '. Alltså call 4, är skolkoffertmod. Den väger enligt det som finns i fack 1. Det enda som finns i det facket nu är den kompletta bruksanvisningen. Du bör beakta att i call 4, finns det inga skydd på den, vem som helst kan öppna den, till fack 1, som är det enda fack som går att komma åt då.

"Efter att du kallat fram mod fyra, och hämtat bruksanvisningen beordrar du den till 'call åtta, 'mod 1' då är den tillbaks till det här lilla formatet igen. Vi — vet inget mer om den än det vi har sagt nu. Vår uppgift är bara att se till att du har fått den här, med minst två månader före nästa skolstart. För att dessutom inte riskera oss, kommer vi att flytta inom kort nu, vår uppgift är utförd. Lycka till Harry — du kommer att behöva det, och vi behöver dig och dem du väljer att ha som vänner."

"Oj — tack, jag kan alltså inte ta kontakt med er igen?"

"Nej, som jag sa, läs på bruksanvisningen, och förmodligen finns det mer anvisningar till dig i ett brev, anvisningar vi inte ska veta någon om."

"Tack igen, hälsa och tacka."

—

Det blev några intressanta dagar med en nya kofferten för Harry. Det fanns mycket riktigt ett brev till honom, egentligen mer än så, det var studieanvisningar, och en hel del personlig information, och ett extra trollspö. Det skulle han använda utanför kofferten eller vid besvärjelser där hans normala trollspö inte kunde användas.

Argast blev han när han fick veta att han egentligen aldrig skulle ha behövt finnas hos Dursley's, och att hans mor inte alls var ens släkt med Petunia. Men, han ombads att ta det försiktigt med den kunskapen.

Han hade redan förlorat sin uppväxt, bestulen på den mer bestämt. Dessutom fanns det mycket att läsa på, och för att verkligen ta igen det som han förhindrats behövde han ha TID, och tid kunde han skapa sig, — men det skulle bli trångt.

Med tidvändarens hjälp kunde han gå tillbaks en vecka, sju varv — åtta kunde han använda om det var för en livshotande situation, men normalt aldrig över sju. Med ett sex-glas-schema skulle han träna magi i 4 timmar, läsa i 4 och vila i 4, så skulle han göra i 7 dygn, plötsligt översvämmades kofferten av _Harry Potter_ , inte mindre än nio stycken upplagor av honom fans det med honom själv inräknat.

De övriga hade alla ett nummer på rygg och bröst, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 och 9. han insåg att han själv var nummer 1, så han satte på sig den siffran. Efter hand som veckan fortskred fanns det mer skrift på olika ställen på ett stort papper. Han såg att han i vecka två hade kommit på att sätta uppgifterna, därför lät han bli att skriva något själv, han skulle också vänta tills då med att göra i ordning schemat.

Han upptäckte också att Nr 9, sällan var inne, och den hade lite andra tider att följa, det var den som var ute med Dursleys och gav sken av att allt var normalt.

Han hade inte kunnat genomföra den extra tiden om inte pentryt hade varit välfyllt, nu fanns det mat till alla hans upplagor. 8 extra veckor innebar två extra månader per vecka. Åtta veckor skulle betyda 16 månader, mer än ett helt år extra. Biblioteket var välfyllt, liksom lagret med ingredienser för trolldryckstillverkning.

Det han blev fundersam på tills han hittade boken för det var allt trävirke som fanns bland trolldrycksingrediensserna, en del av de långa kunde bli endera flygkvast, eller vanlig självfungerande sopkvast, eller om han lyckades — en trollstav. Det fanns även ämnen som han tidigt anade att kunde bli trollspön, men några var för långa och smala, de skulle kunna bli magiska pilar.

Det var i omgång tre upplaga 8 han hade kommit att titta närmare på trollspötillverkning. Han hade nämligen just läst om detektering av magi, och övriga övervakningsbesvärjelser, och kommit på att hans trollspö och inte minst han själv var översvämmad av dem.

När han läste om teorierna omkring fokalpunkter började han ana att det skulle vara möjligt att använda andra saker än en träpinne. En ring, med en kristall, ' _basilisktanden_ ' tänkte han och tanken slog rot, och växte sig allt starkare. Tre dagar senare hade han en ring av en sektion av tanden. Inom sig jublade han av glädje att han hade kommit ihåg att behålla den. Han hade varit beredd att lämna den på rektorns bord, men i förbifarten hade han bara tagit med den.

Den gav inte lika resultat som hans vanliga trollspö, men på destruktiva besvärjelser var den _vassare_ , han jämförde det som att den hade egentligen samma _kraft_ men var mer distinkt än hans trollspö.

Han hade även lärt sig det viktigaste av allt, magins grunders komponenter. Alla besvärjelser och förhäxningar som man lärde sig på Hogwarts, och genom böcker var — _redan_ _etablerad_ magi. Att göra magi enligt en beskrivning var att kalla upp en redan utvecklad sak. Att forma ett _resultat_ eller en väg till resultatet var ett annat sätt att göra magi.

Han fick teorin bekräftad när han riktade sitt trollspö framåt och inom sitt medvetna var trollspöt ett järnrör med refflad insida, och en projektil beredd att fara frammåt med kraft. ' _APAN_ ,' var hans kommando, för att inte av misstag säga 'pang' och skjuta någon.

Hans _vapen_ hade bristen att den behövde ammunition, och att _skapa_ det för var gång kostade energi, energi i mängd, men behövde även en del av besvärjelsen för att _skapa materian_. Därför ändrade han besvärjelsen till en _billigare_ variant sett ur energisynpunkt, den krävde att han hade projektilerna tillgängliga, då behövde de bara transporteras innan de användes. Det gav honom även möjligheten att ha olika ammunitionstyper. _Apan_ , _Bapan_ , _Capan_ . . och så vidare.

Den förfinade varianten av _vapnet_ blev när han använde basiliskringen. Istället för 7 millimeters projektiler av modifierade stenar valde han att _stjäla_ en bordskniv från Dursleys kök och förvandla den till en mängd stift som påminde om stift till en gammal grammofon, bara det att de var ännu spetsigare och hade styrfenor som en vanlig kastpil. Och, de var inte homogent stål utan ytan var matt, och impregnerad med gift från basiliskens tand. För att inte av misstag skuta iväg sådana valde han ett ormtungekommando ' _Gezz_ ' för dem. Som förvaring till de små pilarna valde han ännu en bit av basilisktanden, de var ännu mindre när de var i förkrympt tillstånd, var gång de kallades upp ingick återställning till rätt storlek, det var samma som hans första variant.

Han bestämde sig också för att hämta in mer material från basilisken, han hade sett mängder med användningsområden i böckerna han läste. Men det kunde inte bli förrän han var åter på skolan.

Var positiv sak har alltid sin negativa motpart, den senast aktuella negationen hette Marge och Ripper, det var Vernons syster och hennes hund. Det betydde högsta beredskap för Harry. Det var tur för Harry att han hade förberett sig, för det dröjde inte länge innan han behövde evakuera, det var efter att ha orsakat en ballong upplevelse för kärringen.

Det blev nattubssen till Läckande Kitteln, och det gav honom ännu fler möjligheter, dels besökte han banken, och ordnade med nya valv och konton, för att inte ge några ledtrådar att han visste vad som hände bakom hans rygg fick en del saker fortsätta, men med ytterst noga övervakning och att beloppet han bestals kontinuerligt säkrades i tjuvens valv.

Det innebar att när Albus Dumbledore läste uppgiften om sitt valvs innehåll, fanns det normala beloppet där. Det han inte såg var att ett visst belopp fanns i en särskild förvaringsbox, en box som med ett kommando från Gringotts kunde byta plats.

Tre gånger hade Harry använt kommunikationsspegeln, till MRC. Han hade _skrivit på_ tystnadsförklaringen, och lojalitetsförklaringen. Den betydde i stort att han fanns bland dem som kunde ingå i styrkan som kunde beordras röja allt som inte bevisligen var på rätt sida. Han hade läst sin mors långa brev till honom. Hon hade varit en av dem, hon och hela hennes familj före henne, det var under krigstiden.

Det var av absolut yttersta vikt att inte skapa förutsättningen för att PM skulle ge order om _rensning_. Det betydde i så fall en mycket farlig tillvaro, och det var absolut bäst att undvika den konfrontationen.

Han hade två veckor kvar tills han skulle tillbaks till Hogwarts, han var inte lika begeistrad längre. Däremot hade han en uppgift att fullfölja. Han hade redan fått reda på att Sirius Black hade rymt, ministern själv hade sökt upp Harry för att varna honom. Harry övervägde att läxa upp Fudge för deras vidrighet att låsa in den oskyldige Sirius, men Harry visste också att Sirius liv liksom hans eget var förstörda, han hade inga hållbara bevis för att fria Sirius, men han visste att Sirius inte var en fara för honom.

Däremot var han själv en fara för Sirius, genom att ministeriet sökte omkring Harry Potter, som de påstod var den som Black sökte för att avsluta det han började. Av det Harry hade läst kunde han även se bilden av Albus Dumbledores intresse att hålla Sirius Black borta från Harry, det skulle hindra Sirius från att avlägsna Harry från Albus styrning.

Problemet var bara det att Harry visste nu att det fanns tre grupper som sökte skada honom. Dödsätarna som hämnd för deras ledare. Ministeriet för att lägga ännu en last på Black, och skydda sig själva. Samt Dumbledore som avsåg använda alla tillåtna och otillåtna medel för att hålla Black och Harry isär. Livet var ett helvete, men det hade det redan varit — länge.

Problemet liknade det som Polisen i en liten ort hade sysslat med en gång i tiden, det var för få brott. Några bland polisens anställda gjorde brott för att öka behovet för dem och få mer skattepengar tilldelade till sig. Det fungerade tills centrala polisledningen sände dit en komplett grupp. För att stötta dem, eller om det var för att de hade fått tips om hur det verkligen förhöll sig.

De kunde snabbt konstatera att de tidigare utredningarna mer förstörde bevis än säkrade dem. På så sätt kunde man anklaga flera poliser som hade varit på brottsplatserna för inkompetens och därmed omplacera dem. Dessutom gjordes det en _anonym_ anklagelse mot några av poliserna och bevis kunde säkras. Därmed var fallet löst.

Harry förstod att det fanns mäktiga intressen som styrde, kan hade också läst om hjältars uppkomst och skurkars fall. Han hade också sett att det var gemene man och media som på sätt och vis styrde. Att slå ut Dumbledore skulle genast klassa den gruppen som banditer. Att slå ut banditerna skulle mana de vitas ledare att misskreditera den nya gruppen. Att stå mitt emellan är alltid svårt.

Harry hade en ny förutsättning för det kommande året, han visste att Ronald lika ofta gick in Harrys koffert som i sin egen, om inte annat för att titta efter saker han skulle rapportera till någon om, och någon kunde inte betyda mer än rektorn själv. Han hade nu köpt en helt ny uppsättning av Hogwarts kursböcker, men även en hel del övriga för att komplettera sitt referensbibliotek. Men han hade även fyllt på med böcker från de valv han hade tagit i anspråk. Första facket skulle se ut om förut, han kopierade även de som fanns i hans ordinarie kofferts fack.

13 år är inget man tänker på kärlek i, men han hade läst att den som utsatts för en kärleksdrog i svag dos kunde utveckla _känslor_ i riktning mot den utsedda personen. Med den mängd pengar han hade, om det han hade fått veta av sin bankgoblin förstod han att det fanns all anledning att förebygga även den typen av långsiktigt lurendrejeri.

Det fanns motmedel, en dos räckte tre månader, det fanns all anledning att ta den. Han skulle bli sjuk, ordentligt sjuk, om han utsattes för någon av de fyra vanligast förekommande typerna av kärleksdrog, bland dem fanns de tre som kunde antas vara aktuella i hans fall. Men med den sjukan när de två medlen motverkade varandra skulle han vara helt skyddad mot verkan, faktiskt skulle det bli en helt motsatt verkan. Den förebyggande drogen skulle koppla samman sjuksymptomen med den i kärleksdrogen tilltänkta personen. Utsattes han skulle han bli immun mot allt den personen sedan försökte med. Även en upprepad dosering med kärleksdrog för just den personen skulle utlösa sjukan igen, och bygga på motståndet även om antidrogen inte hade tagits på nytt. En kärleksdorg för en annan person skulle restverkan inte skydda mot, därför skulle han bygga på med anti-drogen även senare.

Han hade också beslutat sig för att kan måste bygga upp sin egen image nya kläder, egentligen var det mesta begagnade kläder som han köpte. Hela och lagom ingångna kläder ser mer normala ut än om allt är nytt.

Harry valde att skriva ett brev till Sirius, där han förklarade att ministern hade pratat med honom, men att hans svaga minnen från barndomstiden tydde på att det inte var Sirius utan en lätt fetlagd person som var de sista personerna, av dem han kände, som han såg innan allt blev svart. Därför ville han att de kunde träffas.

Harry föreslog St James's Square några kvarter väster om Trafalgar Square klockan tre på eftermiddagen. Harry hade planerat för mötet på sitt lilla sätt. Genom flera veckors idoga träning hade han också lärt sig att förändra sitt utseende till oigenkännlighet.

Det Sirius mötte var en Harry Potter omgiven av inte mindre än 12 vänner, som gjorde det omöjligt för honom att ens komma med minsta förslag om att de skulle gå till ett mer _diskret_ ställe. Efter en del presentation klarades det ut vem som var Harry och vem som var Sirius, tog Harry initiativet.

"Sirius, här är en koffert, den är stor nog att du kan bo i den, den har ett välfyllt pentry, du kan stänga om dig när du är inne i den. Men vad du gör, håll dig undan skicka kofferten — med dig själv i, till USA. Men framför allt — håll dig undan."

"Harry — tack, men titta här, det här är Peter Pettigrew, i sin form som råtta. Det är honom jag är ute efter. Det är han som förrådde dina föräldrar — och dig. Det är för att hjälpa dig, som jag måste döda honom."

"Tack, då vet jag vem det är och hur jag ska ta hand om honom, men Dumbledore VET att det inte är du som förrådde oss. Dumbledore förmådde James att avstå från att bo i _Villa Potter_ , eller på _Craw_. Han ville ha oss på ett ställe som kunde angripas. Jag tror mig veta ganska bra nu vem som är den _verkliga boven_ , men det är dumt om du drabbas ännu mer. Stick till staterna, få dem att göra en ärlig undersökning av sanningen av det du säger. Stanna där och _lev_. Framför allt här riskerar du livet helt i onödan. Gör det för min skull."

"Vilka är det du har omkring dig, de verkar klart aggressiva mot de som vill komma nära oss."

"Det är jag själv, tidvändare några gånger. Man säger att man inte får _möta sig själv_ , det är kanske fel att göra det — OM, jag inte vet om vad jag sysslar med. Jag har redan varit alla de personerna som är här, utom två, som ska göra efter mötet. Det ger mig möjligheten att tala om vad vi har att förvänta oss. Här, det här är kommunicerande böcker, det du skriver på din sida kommer också upp i min, det jag skriver kommer upp i din. På så vis kan vi fortsätta byta information. Låt mig berätta om vad som hänt i mina två år på Hogwarts, kanske du börjar förstå vad jag talar om."

—

Harry berättade och Sirius bleknade efter hand som Harry berättade. Han förklarade även det han hade läst om hur Dumble hade styrt Tom att hata alla omkring sig, och hur han hade försökt göra samma sak med Harry. Sirius kokade av ursinne, men han började förstå att Harry hade någon som hjälper honom, även om Harry aldrig nämnde något annat än att det fanns fler _intressenter_ , än Voldi, Albus och ministeriet.

Medan Harry talade med Sirius formade en tanke sig inom honom, Voldi hade skaffat sig anhängare, Dumble hade anhängare, ministeriet hade sina aurorer, och inte minst den hemliga gruppen. Harry skulle komma att behöva många han också. Men han skulle också behöva ha media på sin sida.

"Sirius, hur mycket vet du om Black's intressen i olika avseenden, ni var . . . ni ÄR inte fattiga om jag förstod rätt i det jag läste i en artikel om mäktiga familjer och deras inflytande."

"Jag var inte familjeöverhuvud i egentlig mening, Regulus mördades av sina egna, mor brände mig från familjeträdet. Så jag vet inte hur det är ställt med det. Men — Jo, vi borde vara mellan en och en halv och dubbelt mot Malfoy's — hur så?"

"Det jag i första hand tänker på är 'The Profet' kan jag nå upp till 60 procent eller mer, kan vi styra den. Men det måste vara diskret."

"Jag vet att det _borde_ finnas andelar i tidningen, men hur mycket vet jag inte."

"När du är klar med din asyl i USA, be Gringotts där föra över ditt till USA, ta reda på hur mycket du har i 'The Profet' och i WWN. Helst om vi ger en anvisning att de assimilerar våra andelar, och köper upp tills vi kontrollerar dem helt, vi kan göra det under ett gemensamt styre där våra namn inte skriker ut vårt ägande. Det finns en del att göra på den sidan, det har jag lärt mig av det jag har läst där, och det jag har förstått, av det jag har lärt mig i sommar."

"Det låter vettigt. JA — jag ska göra som du säger, mest för att jag inte har så mycket ork efter alla åren där. Men sen — ska vi ta igen det."

"Det ska vi göra, det lovar jag."

—

EOC


	3. Chapter 3

**MRC / Tragiskt – eller hur.**

By Smargden

* * *

 **Kapitel 2 Tredje skolåret börjar**

Redan under året som hade gått hade arbetet med att återställa en högre kapacitet på MRC startat, likaså hade PM insisterat på veckovisa rapporter från sin kollega på magiska sidan. Det skulle vara uppgifter, och inte minst _förnekande av uppgifter_ , som kom till hans IA, kort för informationsavdelning, gav honom kalla kårar.

Det innebar att han öppnade en helt ny avdelning, dess uppgift skulle vara att _inspektera_ och förbereda utbytesunderhåll av äldre _gasledningar_ , men för att inte ge möjlighet att sabotera ledningssystemet måste deras verksamhet få rätten att hålla sina kunskaper hemliga för allmänheten. Det blev MRC's redskap att starta upp verksamheten igen. Just att det handlade om gasledningar syftade på att det var just _magisidans_ ursäkter för terrorgruppens agerande.

Det var därför Harry också visste om att dementorer skulle användas, den officiella ursäkten var att de sökte efter massmördaren Black. Källor hade nämnt att Dumbledore avsåg rikta in sig på att eliminera Black, och med det kunde _pojken-som-överlevde_ offras, han började växa sig lite för stark.

—

"Varför saktar vi in, och varför är det så kallt?" Frågade Harry och tittade på Hermione och Ron.

"Vet inte." Var Rons enkla kommentar.

Beskedet kom från en prefekt som gav besked från dörren.

"Sitt bara stilla, det är ministeriet som har dementorer att söka efter massmördaren Black."

"Dementorer?" undrade Harry, för det brukade vara Hermione som hade läst på allt, Harry hade börjat förstå hur hon hade kunnat läsa på så mycket.

"De är de som finns på Azkaban, och bevakar fångarna där. De är här för din säkerhet, ministeriet säger att Black är ute efter dig Harry. Huu så kallt det ä . . ." längre hann hon inte förrän en diffus skepnad öppnade kupédörren och sträckte sig mot Harry.

Starx hände tre saker simultant. Ett bländvitt sken formades framför det som var dementor, och Harry föll ihop, dementorn backade och ett fruktansvärt skri hördes i korridoren.

—

"Vad hände?" Harrys röst var svag, när han undrade, han visste inte om någon annan elev hade drabbats, han hade hört ett fruktansvärt skri medan hans medvetande tonade ner.

"Du svimmade, Herr Lupin här, han gjorde en besvärjesle och dementorn som kom in här försvann, de säger att dementorer inte kan dö, men det som skrek var en dementor som tydligen dog. De andra tog det som fanns i närheten och slog sönder det fönster de hade närmast sig och flydde ut i panik."

"Någon som . . . som drabbades?"

"Du och jag, och jag tror några till svimmade. Annars inte"

"Här — det är choklad, det brukar hjälpa. Jag är Remus Lupin, jag kommer att vara lärare på Hogwarts i år, försvar mot svartkonst."

"Jaha, det kan ju inte bli sämre." Harry kunde inte hålla sig för skratt efter hans kommentar. Så kom han att tänka på andra saker.

"Hmm . . Lupin, kan vi talas vid efter att vi har installerat oss på Hogwarts, jag vill gärna prata om mina föräldrar, du lär ju ha varit vän, nära vän, med far."

"Ja, James var som en bror till mig och ti . . . ja till oss."

"Det är . . . ja vill gärna tala med dig om mor och far."

—

Att informationerna var seriösa förstod han efter han för första gången upplevde effekten av dementorer. Han hade förberet sin ring på automatiskt försvarsangrepp, mot allt som var livshotande ifall han själv skulle tappa möjligheten att styra den, och det var i någon form av undermedvetande han visste att han hade fått iväg en missil. Han hade förstått förut, men nu visste han att han inte hade några som helst möjligheter att bekämpa dementorer med magi, det återstod bara ringen med pilarna som sista alternativ. Ingen hade provat basiliskgift på dem förut, men det var hans enda möjlighet, och nu visste han att de fungerade. Han hade även fått alibi från att ifrågasätts som orsak till att en av dementorerna dog. Ingen visste vilken dementor det var som dog, Lupin hade motat ut den som steg in i kupén och sedan hade någon dementor dött i korridoren, och paniken bland dem var ett faktum.

—

Året hade börjat bra, Harry hade skaffat en bur som var absolut säker mot magi och magiska djur i den, det skulle vara omöjligt för _råttdjävulen_ att fly. Han hade den i koffertens avdelning för trolldrycksingredienser. Ron trodde att Hermiones katt hade skaffat sig en extra måltid. Harry höll tyst om vad han visste, alltså till dem.

Med remus hade han diskuterat vem som var hemlighållare, och han hade visat Remus breven från både mor och far. Han hade nämnt om det mesta — utom MRC, och saker som hade med det att göra. Inte heller nämnde han att han hela tiden hade två upplagor av sig själv i kofferten. Han hade bestämt sig att läsa — och läsa in hela Hogwarts kursprogram och sitta för O.L.W två år tidigt. Men inte på Hogwarts, utan i USA, efter att skolan var över för året.

Harry upplevde ett lugn och något förundrad blev skolledningen när Harry visade upp tillåtelsen att besöka Hogsmeade och den var påskriven av Sirius Black.

"Herr Potter, rektorn vill tala med dig på sitt kontor. _Citronbomb_ är lösenordet för att komma förbi stenfigurerna."

"Nämnde han något om varför han ville tala med mig, jag har inte gjort något fel — som jag vet om."

"Jag tror det handlar om tillåtelsen att besöka Hogsmeade."

"Jag ser inget fel med det, hälsa honom att vill han diskutera den saken får han ta upp saken med min målsman i magiska frågor — min gudfar Sirius Black."

"Sirius förrådde dina föräldrar Harry — det vet alla. Varför har du förfalskat hans namnteckning?"

"PROFESSOR – MCGONAGALL, du anklagar mig för att ha förfalskat den namnteckningen, Här — här är fotografiet som bevisar att det är han själv som tillsammans med mig skriver på. Dessutom — vet jag att Dumbledore bevittnade mors och fars testamente, i det står det att det är Peter Pettigrew som är hemlighållaren, och att Sirius skulle vara den som agerar som att vara det — för att skydda Pettigrew. Kom inte och påstå att jag ljuger för jag VET vad jag talar om. Dumbledore däremot — han såg till att Sirius hamnade i Azkaban utan att ens förhöras, än mindre få en rättegång. Som sagt — vill han något får han komma till mig, EFTER att han har bokat tid, så jag kan ha min advokat med mig. — Du är min husföreståndare, allt som har med skolsaker att göra är det DU som sköter om, inte rektorn. Adjö, jag har en ledig dag att ordna med. Och — säg inget om detaljerna i det här samtalet, då kan han — rektorn, _råka_ skada mig mer än han har lyckats med de två åren som redan har gått, med TVÅ olika upplagor av Voldi själv, som försökt ta livet av mig — i år gör han det med dementorer trots att han skyller på att det är för att skydda mig."

Med det lämnade Harry en mycket tyst och förvånad Minerva McGonagall bakom sig.

Harry å sin sida hade planer för sig själv, under sin osynlighetsmantel låg han på sin flygkvast, det var enda möjligheten för att hålla både sig själv och kvasten osynlig. Det tog honom mindre än femton minuter från att han flög ut genom fönstret, tills han var tillbaks igen. Hela området ryste av skräck, hela tiden hade hemska skrin av fasa ekat ut över området mellan Hogsmeade och Hogwarts. Han hade valt första Hogsmeadedagen som dagen att agera på.

Det dröjde dock tio minuter efter att skrina slutade innan någon insåg den totala innebörden av vad som skett. Alla 123 dementorernas kappor och slemhögar till kropp hittades. Harry själv kom glatt gående från Gryffindors dagrum på väg ut mot Hogsmeade. Med all uppståndelse var det ingen som reagerade på när han gick förbi vid utpasseringen. Men en bit före grinden stoppades alla som var på väg ut. Hysterin om det farliga som kunde döda dementorer tillät inte att någon fick lämna Slottsområdet, och det gällde alla.

—

Fjärde gången rektorn kallade Harry till sig gav han besked att han skulle komma om en timme. Och om en timme kom han, men inte ensam.

"Harry — min pojke . . ."

"HERR REKTOR, JAG HETER POTTER, OCH TILLTALAS POTTER, intill des vi gemensamt har lagt bort titlarna. Vilket INTE kommer att ske den närmaste tiden. Dessutom är jag INTE _DIN POJKE_. Det här är Lord Greengrass, min konsult i mina frågor, I frånvaron av min riktiga målsman Sirius Black, så är han den som träder in i hans ställe. Jag har till min husföreståndarinna talat om att om det handlar om skolfrågor så är hon den som sköter om det, i övrigt har vi inget vi behöver diskutera."

"Varför så aggressiv? Jag vill dig ju bara väl."

"Såå. Du vill mig bara väl . . . ett konstigt sätt att visa det på. Att bjuda in Voldemort — den som mördade mina föräldrar, och tvinga mig att dela lokal med honom. Att erbjuda honom en möjlighet att restaurera sig till sin forna kraft. Så det är vad du menar är det bästa för mig — _fy faan för dig_. Nååå vad är det du vill, tala om det för min juridiska rådgivare. Tala också om varför du stjäl av mig. Och varför du förhindrar all post till mig."

"Får jag fresta med några syrliga karameller?"

"Ja tack, Lord Greengrass, ta de här till ministeriet och få dem analyserad för olagligt innehåll, tack."

Ett fruktansvärt oväsen bröt ut från någonstans vid Harrys bröst.

"Dessutom, notera att rektorn försökte använda olaglig mental magi mot mig. Vad är det du egentligen vill Rektor Dumbledore?"

"Det spelar ingen roll längre, du kan gå tillbaks."

"Tack, kom låt oss gå Lord Greengrass. Vi har saker att diskutera."

Följande dags tidning hade en detaljredogörelse för Rektor Dumbledores _tillgrepp_ från familjen Potter, varje Galleon verifierad av Gringotts. Dessutom en faxemilkopia av testamentet skrivet av makarna Potter, bevittnat av Albus Dumbledore.

 ** _Sirius Black oskyldig ?_**

 _Av Georginia Wolf_

 _Alldeles nya uppgifter och en verifierad kopia av makarna Potters testamente visar häpnadsväckande uppgifter. Enligt testamentet är det inte Black som är hemlighållare, uppgifter som borde ha hindrat att Black sattes oskyldig i Azkaban._

 _Det visar också på intressanta möjligheter som förvisso är spekulationer, men fakta leder oss att med stor sannolikhet kunna anta att det finns fler saker som inte är som de synes vara._

 _Unge Potter har gett oss på redaktionen full access till uppgifter rörande hans situation. Det ger oss rätten att få ut uppgifter från ministeriets registeravdelning, och från Gringotts._

 _Det Potter pekar på är intressanta detaljer, Registerkortet för Peter Pettigrew fanns under **skyddade personer**_. _Registerkortet nämner inget om att han har avlidit, däremot övergick adressen den 16 september från att vara C/O Weasley Griffindors elevhus Hogwarts till att bli 'okänd'. Det innebär att Peter Pettigrews uppgifter har kunnat läsas och han har kunnat hämtas in till förhör. För det borde vara märkligt att en person som ska vara död ändå finns. Det bör också noteras att Peter Pettigrew är oregistrerad animagus vars form är en råtta, en råtta som saknar en klo på ena framtassen, se vår återpublicerade bild från i somras då Ronald Weasley avfotograferades inför deras resa till Egypten. Notera att råttan saknar en 'tå', en 'tå' som kan tyda på att människoformen saknar ett finger. Det var den bilden som gav Sirius Black spåret tillbaks till förrädaren Peter Pettigrew._

 _Det var svårt att få fram **vem** som omregistrerade registerkortet till att vara bland de med skyddade uppgifter. Det hände vid samma tid som Sirius Black sändes till Azkaban._

 _Läser vi makarna Potters testamente (se sidan 3) ser vi att flera alternativa personer som skulle vara Potters målsman, ingen av dem kom ifråga. Albus Dumbledore använde stora rådet att besluta sig själv till att bli Potters Målsman. Se aktiviteterna avseende familjen Potters valv på sidan 4._

 _Se Harry Potters egna ord om hans två första år på Hogwarts, sidorna 6, 7, 8 och 9._

 _Läs och se bilderna på sidorna 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15 och 16 om Harry Potters liv hos familjen Dursley. Här handlar det inte om vad Harry Potter skriver själv, utan hur redaktionell personal har tittat på hans kopierade minnen, redaktionen har licens att använda minnessåll av samma typ som används vid rättegångar och till den kristallflaskor för minnenas bevarande. Under flera timmar extraherades hela Harry Potters liv hos familjen Dursley, och det är våra egna reportrar som beskriver vad de har sett. Det är inte lämpat för personer under 25 år, inte heller för personer med svaga nerver. Vår egen helerska yttrade flera gånger sin förvåning över att Potter överlevde. Utan mat, utan vatten ibland i fyra dagar. Potter gav dessutom en sanningsed på att han inte på något sätt utelämnade tillfällen som spelade roll, som att han fick mat och/eller dryck vid sådana tillfällen._

 _Vi på redaktionen ber om ursäkt för ingående och närgånget reportage, men allt är beviljat av Potter själv._

 _I brevet till oss ber Harry Potter oss att påminna att den som förrådde hans familj fick utmärkelsen 'Order of Merlin' av högsta valör. Han bad oss också att titta i protokollen och se vem som föreslog en så 'fin' utmärkelse för en som egentligen bara råkat omkomma — som skulle ha omkommit. Han bad oss påpeka att varken hans mor eller far, som bevisligen stridit för folket, mot Voldemort, och dräpts av honom inte har fått ens lägsta valör._

 _Den som föreslog utmärkelsen är självaste Albus Dumbledore. Som enligt testamentet som Dumbledore själv har bevittnat måste vara den verklige förrädaren. Nästa intressanta sak är att Order of Merlin som utdelas postumt innehåller en penningsumma 25000 galleons, den som får den personligen erhåller 10000 direkt och därefter 500 i månaden, livet ut._

 _Då Pettigrew saknar anhöriga påtog sig Albus Dumbledore att fördela kvarlåtenskapen bland hans vänner. Gringotts kan inte ge besked om andra transaktioner än de som är i direkt beröring med Harry Potters innehav, däremot är det offentliga uppgifter från ministeriet som ger vid handen att Pettigrews belöning betalades till ett kontonamn 'Order of Phoenix'. Det kontot är det Albus Dumbledore som ensamt har tillgång till._

—

 _Testamente avseende James Potter och Lily Evans — Potter_

 _Vi gemensamt som kvarvarande familj efter Merlin, via Gryffindor, lämnar allt till vår son Harry Potter. Vår avsikt är att skriva om detta när vår dotter har fötts kommande vår._

 _Skulle någon av oss överleva den andra skall den vara kvar i orört bo. Försvinner vi båda är det vår vilja att vår son Harry Potter tar vid efter oss, med hjälp av i ordning Sirius Black, Frank Longbottom, David Greengrass, Patric Green._

 _Att Peter Pettigrew inte nämns är därför att om vi båda dör är det mest sannolikt att vi har förråtts av den som ska vara vår hemlighållare. Sirius Black ska vara den alla tror att är vår hemlighållare, det är för att skydda Peter._

 _Det är vår vilja — och bestämda uppfattning, att Harry ska växa upp i ett välordnat hem, där han får kärlek och omtanke, men inte minst får lära sig om vår familjs historia så att han är beredd att axla ansvaret för familjen när han närmar sig vuxen ålder._

 _Vi betonar dessutom att ingen av hans målsmän har rätten att göra ett äktenskapskontrakt avseende honom._

 _Han ska under inga omständigheter finnas i familjen Dursley. Det är mångas uppfattning att Petunia och jag är systrar, det är fel. Petunia adopterades in av mina föräldrar efter att hennes föräldrar omhändertogs av kriminalsystemet. Hennes föräldrar dömdes till livstid i fängelse för olika brott. Det ångrade de bittert när de upptäckte hennes inneboende avundsjuka som gav upphov till hennes hat medan hon växte upp. Att hon adopterades av vår familj beror endast på det faktum att hon bodde ganska nära där vi bor, och sociala kontoret vädjade om en stödfamilj för henne._

 _Med det tecknar vi_

 _Lily Evans-Potter och James Potter våra namn i blod._

 _Gringotts London den 3 oktober 1981_

 _._

 _Lily Potter . . . ._ _James Potter_

 _._

 _._

 _Bevittnas_

 _Albus Dumbledore . . . . . Sirius Black_

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 _Utdrag av transaktioner avseende Valv tillhörande familjen Potter, debiteringar och krediteringar som inkommer från löpande drift beröres ej, ej heller nämns saldon. Uppgifterna är i de fall de är repeterande sammansatta till en uppgift. Samtliga transaktioner nedan är beordrade av Albus Dumbledore. Debet avser familjen Potters innehav._

 _1981: nov. Debet — 10'000 — kredit valv 763_

 _1981: nov. Debet — 5'000 — kredit valv 486_

 _1981: dec. Debet — 5'000 — kredit valv 486_

 _1982: jan – dec. Debet — 12 *5'000 — kredit valv 486_

 _1983: jan – dec. Debet — 12 *5'000 — kredit valv 486_

 _1984: jan – dec. Debet — 12 *5'000 — kredit valv 486_

 _1985: jan – dec. Debet — 12 *5'000 — kredit valv 486_

 _1986: jan – dec. Debet — 12 *5'000 — kredit valv 486_

 _1987: jan – dec. Debet — 12 *5'000 — kredit valv 486_

 _1988: jan – dec. Debet — 12 *5'000 — kredit valv 486_

 _1989: jan – dec. Debet — 12 *5'000 — kredit valv 486_

 _1990: jan – dec. Debet — 12 *5'000 — kredit valv 486_

 _1991: jan – dec. Debet — 12 *5'000 — kredit valv 486_

 _1991: aug. Debet — 5'000 — kredit valv 1298_

 _1991: aug. Debet — 10'000 — kredit valv 967_

 _1991: sept — dec. Debet — 4 * 500 — kredit valv 1298_

 _1991: sept — dec. Debet — 4 * 1000 — kredit valv 967_

 _1991: aug. Debet — 5'000 — kredit valv 763_

 _1992: jan – dec. Debet — 12 *5'000 — kredit valv 486_

 _1992: jan — dec. Debet — 12 * 500 — kredit valv 1298_

 _1992: jan — dec. Debet — 12 * 1000 — kredit valv 967_

 _1992: jan — dec. Debet — 12 * 5'000 — kredit valv 763_

 _1993: jan – sept. Debet — 9 *5'000 — kredit valv 486_

 _1993: jan — sept. Debet — 9 * 500 — kredit valv 1298_

 _1993: jan — sept. Debet — 9 * 1000 — kredit valv 967_

 _1991: jan — sept. Debet — 9 * 5'000 — kredit valv 763_

 _Valvsinnehavare._

 _486 — Summa 715'000 galleons — Albus Dumbledore_

 _763 — Order of Phoenix Summa 120'000 Galleons — Albus Dumbledore_

 _967 — Summa 35'00 Galleons Severus Snape_

 _1298 — Summa 17'500 Artur Weasley_

 _—_

 _Sammanlagt har Albus Dumbledore olagligt belastat familjen Potters valv med 887'500 Galleons, inte långt ifrån en miljon._

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 _Utöver det finns det tecknat ett testamente som ska vara skrivet den 3 juni 1993, det är tecknat med blod av Harry Potter själv, bevittnat av Albus Dumbledore och Severus Snape. Harry Potter själv bad att få en blodanalys gjord av blodet, och få det jämfört med ett färskt prov av sitt blod._

 _Det intressanta visar att Harry Potters blod har ett innehåll av basiliskgift och tårar av Phoenix, han erhöll det vid sin strid mot skolans monster, en 1000 år gammal basilisk, åtta dagar innan datumet för det falska testamentet, som alltså inte innehöll komponenterna basiliskgift och fenixtårarna._

 _Hur kan det komma sig att Harry Potter lever efter att han tagit en sanningsed på sitt liv och magi att han ALDRIG har skrivit något testamente i närvaro av vare sig Albus Dumbledore eller Severus Snape, trots att det förvisso finns ett dokument som påstår det. Det är inte utan orsak som ett testamente skrivet på Gringotts och bevittnat av minst en av deras personal väger tyngre än övriga._

 _Harry Potter ber oss att vädja till alla som har anhöriga och vänner som avlidit och där det kan finnas tveksamheter om kvarlåtenskapen._

 _En annan intressant faktor är att giftemålskontrakt tecknat mellan Artur Weasley och James Potter, enligt Gringotts logg tillfördes det till familjevalvet den 9 juli 1992 vilket är samma datum som det påstådda testamentet av Harry Potter lämnades in att tillföras valvet._

—

Albus blev mer och mer upprörd ju mer han läste, slutligen kastade han tidningen mot den brinnande brasan. Han kallade på Minerva.

—

"Du kallade på mig."

"Har du läst dagens tidning?"

"Ja, hur kunde du?"

"Jag vill ha hit POTTER NU!"

"Det går inte, han har lämnat Hogwarts, och om hans avskedsbrev är något att ta fasta på så har han lämnat landet under natten, det lär komma i morgondagens tidning. Dessutom har vi lärare haft ett extra möte. Du eller vi alla, lämnar Hogwarts. Du denna vecka, eller vi utnyttjar uppsägningstiden, och slutar i samband med juluppehållet."

"VAD ÄR DET DU SÄGER MÄNNISKA— **JAG** är ju den som bestämmer här."

"Ja naturligtvis, men vi lärare är inte livegna, DU, bestämmer ifall du vill lämna Hogwarts — för Hogwarts bästa, eller stanna kvar och vi lärare lämnar dig och Hogwarts."

"SEVERUS skulle inte . . . "

"Nej, honom räknar vi andra inte som lärare."

" **UT**!" Skrek Albus.

—

EOC


	4. Chapter 4

**MRC / Tragiskt – eller hur.**

By Smargden

* * *

 **Kapitel 3 vår på Hogwarts**

Veckan gick och Albus syntes inte vid måltiderna, och om minspelet på Severus Snape vittnade om något, så var han inte på samtalshumör. Lektionerna med honom var värre än tidigare.

En vecka senare i The Profet.

 ** _Hogwarts Lärarkår slutar_**

 _Av Georginia Wolf_

 _I samband med den stora nyheten om Harry Potters förhållanden valde Potter att sluta på Hogwarts skälen tecknar han i artikeln på sidan 8. Det som är följden av det är att hela lärarkåren utom spöket Binn, samt trolldrycksproffessorn Severus Snape har sagt upp sina tjänster per kommande årsskifte. Med det står Hogwarts utan lärare i alla ämnen. Anm: de flesta elever vi har talat med menar att lektionerna i trolldryck inte kan klassas som **lektioner** i ämnet. En lärare **lär ut** ämnet vilket nuvarande lärare i trolldryckstillverkning inte gör. Han bedömer de alster som eleverna har presterat under lektionstiden, men han har aldrig, enligt alla våra källor, talat om hur något ska göras, eller vad som gjorts för att ett sämre resultat erhölls. De enda kommentarerna han lämnar är enbart förolämpningar. Så vida det inte är till eleverna i hans eget hus._

 _Se om lediga tjänster och kvalifikationerna på sidan 17. Elever och tilltänkta elever vid Hogwarts se Potters brev om sin syn på Hogwarts och era möjligheter på sidan 12 och 13._

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 _(( Sidan 12,13))_

 ** _Öppet brev till:_**

 _Elever vid Hogwarts, och andra som känner sig träffade._

 _Allt det jag nedan skriver avseende elever vid Hogwarts omfattar även kommande elever samt hemskolade elever, och ni som har magi, utan att ni är utbildade._

 _Jag Harry Potter råkade vara den som en förbannelse misslyckades på, det är vad ni alla har fått veta. Det ni inte visste var att det inte handlade om en dödsförbannelse._

 _Det Voldemort avsåg göra var ett horcrux, en själsdelning, för att skapa en själslig förankring för sin kropp. Det innebär att så länge kroppen finns så är den inte död, magin låter hela den så att du kan överleva så gott som allt._

 _Det som gick **fel** för Voldemort var att han hade tänkt skona min mor, för att lämna henne som slav till Severus Snape. Tänk er det, lämna min mor som slav till en dödsätare, den dödsätare som lämnade ut profetian till Voldemort, det som gjorde att han skulle **döda mig**._

 _Döda alla som kunde tänkas komma ifråga att stjälpa honom. Det var i vart fall så, som det var planerat. Severus Snape placerades så att han skulle höra vad som skulle vara en profetia. Han hörde den, och gick med den till sin herre Voldemort._

 _Voldemort hade fått makarna Potter serverade på ett fat, genom att Peter Pettigrew hade letts till Voldemort genom sitt begär av att 'vara något' Dumbledore visste det, och styrde mina föräldrar att överge tryggheten i ställen som är säkrare än Hogwarts. Och det gick som det planerades. Alltså nästan som det planerades._

 _Min mor vägrade Voldemort tillträde till mig, han hade då gjort alla förberedelser för att skapa ett horcrux vid nästa mord, det blev min mor. Horhruxet skapades i mig, samtidigt som mitt undermedvetna försvarade sig mot intrånget, och sände ut en egen besvärjelse. Jag vet vilken, men av säkerhetsskäl avstår jag från att leda er in på det. Dessutom gjordes det från mitt undermedvetna, inte från mitt medvetna jag. Alltså, jag är inte en som överlevt en dödsförbannelse._

 _För de som undrar, horcruxet i mig är borttaget, det var ingen trevlig upplevelse att städa bort det. Att kirurgiskt avlägsna det var omöjligt. Lika omöjligt som det är att kirurgiskt ta bort själen från en människa, alltså utan att skada kroppen._

 _Det handlade om mycket avancerad exorcism och inslag av nekromani. Ja, ett nyfött barn offrades som mottagare. Barnet var så missbildat vid födseln att det ändå skulle ha dött bara timmar senare. Men — ja, jag håller med det är osmakligt. Men för mig handlade det om att leva eller dö, så länge horcruxet i mig var aktivt kunde jag vilket ögonblick som helst kunnat övertas av Voldemort. Jag hade tur i oturen, det var ett ytterst litet fragment av honom som fanns kvar när han avsåg göra sitt sista hoecrux. Jag skulle ha haft 98 procent chans att vinna en mental kamp, så länge jag var i balans, men ett raseriutbrott eller en onykterhet, kunde ha resulterat i förödelse._

 _Dessutom, så länge jag levde med horcruxet i mig, kunde Voldemort inte dö, dessutom har han fler, ett av dem förstörde jag i mitt förra läsår på Hogwarts. Om Albus Dumbledore hade velat mitt bästa skulle han ha fixat det för många år sedan._

 _Nu ska jag ge er en tänkt möjlig utveckling:_

 _Anta att Voldmort fortsätter att finnas som skeptre någonstans, så växer vi upp, och jag lämnar Hogwarts, och någon gång tar jag lite för mycket whiskey och blir ordentligt onykter. Under den fyllan börjar jag fundera på vad Dumbledore har utsatt mig för, och att familjen Weasley tog emot pengar Dumbledore stal av mig för att Ronald skulle vara nära mig. I det skedet tar Voldi över mitt förnuft — och jag går bärsärkargång._

 _Alltså efter det är jag den farliga skurken, och Dumbledore måste 'städa bort' mig, så blir han populär igen, eller hur?_

 _Nå, Voldemorts själsfragment i mig är borta. Alltså, genom att jag överlevde kunde Dumbledore inte heller roffa åt sig hela familjeetablissemanget, det finns ett dokument som tyder på att Dumbledore försökte få det att se ut som att Familjen Potter överlät allt till Dumbledores egen lilla grupp 'Order of Phenix'._

 _Men som sagt, jag överlevde, och det skapades en myt omkring mig. Hur kan jag nu veta allt detta, jo, genom att Severus Snape använt sig av otillåten mental intrång, så är det möjligt för den som utsätts att försiktigt gå in i angriparen. Istället för att väcka upp minnena och visa vad som händer — kopierar man helt enkelt hela minnesbanken tillbaks till sig. Det gör att i efterhand är det enkelt att gå igenom och dra nytta av allt som den angriparen hade i sina minnesbankar. Jag kan på så sätt läsa av ALLA Severus Snapes minnen från det han var blöjbarn tills det tillfälle tre dagar innan jag lämnade Hogwarts. Det innebär att jag har kunskaper i nivå med magisternivå för trolldryckstillverkning, och hela hans kunskapsreportuar när det gäller hur jag motverkar det som kallas **svart magi** , vilket är något ni har i England. Här är det magi i avsikt ' **att** ' göra något, oavsett vad. Avser jag döda med min magi, så är det SVART magi, blodsmagi som avser att hela eller hjälpa, är vit. Blandar vi ihop det så är all magi grå, och det är avsikten med den som är avgörande om det är straffbart eller inte._

 _I de minnena jag 'stal' från Severus kan jag se hur de satt och diskuterade hur han och Albus skulle skriva 'mitt testamente' och signera det med blod de stal från mig i samband med en quidditchskada tidigare under året. Det var därför jag visste vad blodanalysen speciellt skulle titta efter._

 _Det mina vänner på Hogwarts är den skola ni går i. Jag har uppfattat det som att lärarkåren lämnar Hogwarts, det de inte har sagt är att de har erbjudits nytt jobb här i USA, hos mig. Jag har ordnat så at jag kan ta emot 680 av er, ifall ni vill komma hit._

 _På Hogwarts betalar varje familj 4000 galleons per läsår. Med det betalar vi för utbildningen vi ska få. Ett läsår på Salem här i USA kostar 1500. Ni har alltså 2500 att transportera er och leva utanför skolan för, alternativt att spara en slant. Jag kan ta emot 680 av er, de lärare jag har kontrakterat för mig själv är ganska många, och det finns ett kontaktnät för att få in fler._

 _Om ni vill komma hit talar ni med Griphook på Gringotts, senast vid nyår, och ni kan tyvärr inte kräva tillbaks årsavgiften, eller ens delar av den från Hogwarts, därför är vårterminen GRATIS, för er. Kommande läsår däremot vill jag ha 500 galleons, av dem som kan betala. Övriga talar om varför ni inte kan betala, så fixar vi det ändå._

 _DÄREMOT, är det ett absolut krav, ingen som sympatiserar med Voldemort, eller hans påstådda ideal. Och inte heller någon som allierar sig med den som ledde mina föräldrar till graven och som sedan bestulit mig, Albus Dumbledore. Det är de pengar han stal av mig och som jag har fått hjälp att få tillbaks som jag fonderat för att skapa min egen utbildning, och hjälpa dem som står mig bi och de som behöver min hjälp. Ni barn av dödsätare som vill slå er fria från det oket är också välkomna, men er önskan att göra så måste vara seriös, spioner och infiltratörer göre sig inte besvär._

 _Jag sa att de av lärarna som lämnar Hogwarts och är kontrakterade till mig, omfattas INTE av Severus Snape, ifall han slutar eller tvingas sluta._

 _Som orientering, så sorterar vi under Östra USA's magiska utbildningskontor, som ett annex till Salem institut of Magic._

 _Lite om hur utbildningen är tänkt att gå till här: Var kategori av magiutbildningen har vissa utbildningsmål under året. Här läser vi till några av de målen, testar av dem och går vidare, om vi inte klarar det läser vi om, till vi klarar dem. Vi kan även testa i grupp som vi läst själva, och på så sätt komma snabbare igenom kurserna, och få mer tid för fortsatta studier på högre nivå._

 _Det är alltså att likna vid universitetsstudier där var student ska visa sina uppnådda mål. Ingen sitter av tiden, som vi gjorde på Hogwarts, vi är här för att lära oss något._

 _Fritiden, kan ägnas åt friluftsliv, med både jakt och fiske, kött från jakt, och fisk från fiske kommer vårt kök tillgodo. Ridning är en annan möjlighet, efter hand som behov av hästar uppstår skaffar vi fler, det är meningen att den som väljer häst som tillval, ska ha en egen häst, köpt eller långtidshyra, att ta hand om själv. En annan aktivitet som också kan erbjudas är omagisk flygning, och efter 110 lektioner bör ni vara så kunniga i det att ni flyger upp för eget certifikat. Vid ett flygfält några tiotal miles härifrån finns en flygklubb som man kan gå med i och hyra plan korta tider. Vi planerar även att skapa en strip här för att efter hand ha egna flygapparater, utöver kvast, dörr och mattflygning förstås. Ja, här är det vanligare att flyga dörr eller matta, än att flyga kvast._

 _Resan till och från USA, tar fyra dygn båtresa, det är det mest praktiska vi kar kommit fram till och de dagarna används till utbildning i systemtänkande, som är det som är grunden för studieformen här._

 _Det var lite det._

 _God Jul_

 _Gott Nytt År_

 _Och välkomna._

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 _Harry James Potter_

—

EOC


	5. Chapter 5

**MRC / Tragiskt – eller hur.**

By Smargden

* * *

 **4 — Missräkning**

** White Sand — Harrys bunker **

Nja, bunker var det inte, men huset hade tre våningsplan källare, med dold ståldörr mellan första och andra källarplanen. Men även tre våningsplan ovan jord. Huset i sig självt var inte att förakta. Synligt för gemene man var husets framsida, 0,1 * 0,75 fur, alltså ungefär 25 * 15 meter. Men det som inte syntes för oinvigda var att huset hade tre ytterligare sådana längor och tillsammans bildade de en öppen fyrkant med stor innergård, som dessutom var täckt.

Visst hade Harry räknat med att några skulle tveka, eller rent av att avstå erbjudandet. Men han hade inte räknat med det Dobby skulle rapportera dagarna före jul.

"Harry Potter Sir, Brev från Gringotts London".

"Tack Dobby, har du kunnat se hur stämningen är på Hogwarts?"

"Harry Potter Sir, Han Långskägg har hållit tal. Ljug eller sanning vet nog ingen, men han har sagt till alla elever att / _Att bli insorterad till Hogwarts är ett avtal med magin själv. Man går tills man slutar, men tidigast efter OWL — eller blir avstängd. Jo man kan sluta själv — när man vill — men det medför automatisk blockering av magi och all kunskap om magi försvinner. Enda möjligheten till transfer är under sommaruppehåll, om både mottagande skola och skolan man lämnar är överens. Detta skall anmälas två månader innan nästa årskursstart. Så — visst begär att sluta — eller sluta ändå — men räkna inte med att kunna utföra magi efter att ni inte är åter här efter Nyår._ "/ Efter det verkar ingen våga komma med hit."

"Jag tror inte på det — jo, att han sa det men **det** han sa tvivlar jag starkt på sanningshalten av, , men jag är inte där, och de väljer själva. Lärarna då?"

"Verkar som att han har dem bundna hela läsåret ut."

"Tack Dobby, försök att fortsätta att lyssna och höra vad som händer där när ingen som kommer direkt efter nyår — så är mitt fönster för att ta emot några därifrån också stängt. Det gäller även de lärare som lovade komma. Tack Dobby."

—

 _Bäste Lord Potter_

 _Vi på Gringotts kan inte påverka i någon riktning. Vi har lovat hjälpa till med de som visat intresse för att komma över till dig. Men ännu har ingen tagit steget fullt ut och begärt omflyttning — vi har hört några tendensyttringar. De säger att rektorn har deklarerat att de som avbryter tiden vid Hogwarts blir magilös. Underförstått att han ser till att deras magi blockeras, och att de tror att det är ett magiskt avtal som gör dem magilösa._

 _Det är två lärare som varit in till oss och beklagat sig, men de lämnade tyvärr återbud. Även där har rektorn lyckats hävda att den som börjar som lärare vid läsårsstart har tecknat avtal för hela läsåret, och även där gör han gällande att det skulle drabba deras magi ifall de slutar utan giltig orsak. Vi har även tittat närmare på ditt erbjudande till dem. Du nämnde i tidningen att lärarna var kontakterade att vara hos dig. Det var nog en rejäl överdrift. Ja du hade erbjudit dig att anställa dem, ifall de kunde eller ville komma över, de två som lämnade återbud hade en formulering som innehöll en passus om ett visst antal elever från Hogwarts skulle flytta över — då först skulle de ställa upp. Du kunde inte backa på det, men som det var utformat var det upp till dem att välja om de skulle anta erbjudandet. Och – som jag nämnde, de verkar som att ingen av dem har valt att anta erbjudandet._

 _Vi håller dock öppet fram till januari den tredje, för de som mot förmodan väljer att söka vår hjälp, men planera för att fortsätta ensam, i vart fall utan de från Hogwarts._

 _Tecknar för Gringotts London_

 _December den tjugoförste i nådens år MCMXCIII_

 _Steelblade af Aslav_

—

Harry valde sedan att göra som han gjorde innan han anslöt till Hogwarts för år tre — han repeterade var vecka, därför kunde han ha sig själv att resonera med och träna tillsammans med. Visst var han ensam i huset — så när på sig själv och ibland Dobby. Sirius hade varit in några dagar, men hade saker han skulle ordna med innan året var tillända. De kontakter han hade utbytt med MRC, var inte heller så positiva. Hans uppgift hade ju varit att _finnas på Hogwarts_. Men han hade gett sin rapport, i ett inte så muntert sinnelag, därför hade de svarat därefter. Tills vidare var han _i karantän_ , alltså utan uppdrag och följaktligen utan lön — men också utan stöd, eller accreditet. Alltså — han var utan deras stöd — tills vidare.

—

Harry valde att ta hjälp av Dobby att förmedla lite julklappar, han valde att köpa neutrala saker — allt omagiskt, choklad och en bok till Ron, en bok om William Fredrick Cody. Till Ginny blev det mer ett bus än annat, han råkade hitta i en andrahandsbutik en serie svenska böcker Sagan om Isfolket, hela serien – 47 böcker. Han kompletterade med ett svensk-engelskt lexikon.

Till tvillingarna blev det ett hopplock av skämtartiklar, allt från syntetisk hundbajs till plastormar, plastormarna hade en form av stomme av 'minnesmetall' så man kunde vrida till dem till önskad form men när temperaturen blev 68 grader (F) ändrade den form till attack. De såg oerhört levande ut ifall man formade dem till en form, höll dem i kallt vatten, innan man placerade dem där de sakta kunde nå upp till rumstemperatur.

Han lade även i extra många stora spindlar av gummi, även i spindlarnas ben fanns det minnesmetall. Till Arthur blev det en uppsättning böcker om satellitprogrammet och apollofärderna till månen. Molly skulle få japanskt brevpapper, med kalligrafipennor. Neville och Luna blev de enda som fick magiska artiklar. Neville fick en ring med ett tvärsnitt av narvalstand, den fungerade som neutral trollstav. Alltså med den kunde han göra magi utan att någon kunde se varifrån det kom — ifall han var försiktig, och den var inte stark, men den klarade mer än man kunde tro, Harry hade även kompletterat med en lika till sig själv. Luna fick en drömfångare, en fångad dröm kunde åter visas på samma sätt som med minnessoll.

—

Med Dobbys hjälp fick han iväg sakerna — han förväntade sig inget tillbaks, men han hade i vart fall fått iväg något själv. Hans valv i Gringotts London var tömda och _stängda_ , enda kanalen ut var Gringotts Atlanta, och med det _American Express_ han använde i den omagiska sidan kunde han klara sig bra. Han hade försökt hitta en Västindienkryssning för Jul  & Nyår, men alla platser var bokade sedan lång tid tillbaks med för stor kölista för återbudsplatser. Så någon WI-kryssning blev det inte — i vart fall inte det här årsskiftet, det hade varit första tanken för Hermione och hennes familj. Istället blev det en bok även till henne, en recensionsutgåva _Paris in the Twentieth Century_ av Jules Verne — naturligtvis var det en fransk utgåva, manuset var skrivet 1863, men hade inte blivit publicerat tidigare, och hade helt nyligen hittats av ett barnbarns barn till författaren.

Det Harry själv gjorde var att stänga in sig i kofferten och ha Dobby att flytta koferten till St Thomas, därifrån tog han sedan en färja till Saint John och sedan taxi till Cinnamon Bay Camping. Där skulle han _fira_ Jul  & Nyår alldeles själv.

— Trodde han ja —

—

EOC


	6. Chapter 6

**MRC / Tragiskt – eller hur.**

By Smargden

* * *

 **5 Ensam igen**

Han var nämligen inte ensam med samma tankar, så innan en dag hade försvunnit var han involverad med flera semestrande familjer genom att de hade ungdomar i hans ålder. Det blev inte som han hade tänkt sig — men ett par veckor in på nya året insåg han att han verkligen hade haft _nytta_ av att vara _som vanligt folk_. Det hade verkligen fått honom att slappna av.

Och efter att nyåret var förbi och facit av hans erbjudande fanns; — _ingen_ hade kommit. Därför blev det nu att planera om. Korrespondenskurs från Salem, och distansstudier vid Druid Hills Atlanta. Med det skulle han få ett bredare spektra på utbildningen, en vecka i månaden skulle han vara heltid i Druid Hills, i övrigt skulle han vara _hemma_ i bunkern White Sands, Sirius hade fast jobb och kunde därför inte vara heltid med Harry, så det blev att han var mest _med sig själv_ , oftast med bara en extra, men ibland fler. Sirius hade hjälpt honom att skaffa duelleringsattrapper. Men han hade också fast plats på campingen, så han var så gott som alltid där i en av sina tillbakahopp. Det gav honom den avkoppling han också behövde.

—

Men tiden går fort — när man har något att göra — och Harry hade trots allt mycket för händer, han läste in hela den amerikanska sallabyssen för magistudier — från grunden, han insåg tidigt att han verkligen behövde det. Veckan har ju många gånger sju dagar — så hans framfart i kursplanen gick med stormsteg. Det var ju det som var möjligt med korrespondens och distans. Man läste och tentade av.

—

Tiden gick sedan utan några som helst intermezzon, han begärdes hem alternativt att han avfördes från MRC, och det skulle innebära att han även förlorade minnet av dem. Det bekom inte Harry det minsta, han hade redan börjat göra minneskopior som han kunde granska i minnessoll. Däremot kunde han inte notera någon förändring av hur han mindes sin tid på Hogvarts före eller efter att han började sina tillbakahopp.

Men ett år som blir flera genom att han repeterar tid gör att han åldrades avsevärt snabbare än de omkring honom, och det stod inte på förrän han hade blivit involverad med flickbekanta. Med romantiken kom vardagen, med familj och barn. Han höll magiska sidan dold för hans fru, och omgivningen. Diskret hade han även gjort magibockering på alla tre barnen.

Så skulle det sannolikt ha fortsatt om han hade fåll leva _sitt eget liv_. Men när hans barn var fem, sju respektive nio år drabbades han av familjesorg.

De hade planerat för tre veckor i Caprock Canyons, en nationalpark i Norra Texas. Och var inne på slutet av andra veckan då de hade gått flera miles från North Prong, ett ställe där man naturcampar, och hade kvar ett par miles tills de nådde toppen, tre tusen ett hundra fot, alltså över tusen meters höjd när Harry plötsligt insåg faran.

Under de tolv kalenderår som hade gått sedan han lämnade Europa hade han inte ens tänkt tanken att behöva möta dem igen. Nu kända han smärta som påminde om det han hade känt vid mötet med Quirrell vid spegeln. Han såg igen, men plötsligt var allt grönt, och innan han förstod vad som egentligen hände tonade ett antal skepnader fram. Hans familj — nå det som var kvar av den, låg livlösa.

"Såå Potter — det tog en tid innan jag hittade dig, men nu är det bara du kvar."

"Så — du kan inte lämna mig i fred. Men vad spelar resten för roll nu, du tar med dig, få se är det — jo fler än tio för att radera ut ynka mig. Är du verkligen så rädd för mig att du måste ha så många med dig."

"Nu ska vi duellera, och de jag har med mig kommer att se hur jag tar ner dig för gott."

"Duellera, du — ge en hederlig chans? Vad gav du min familj för chans."

"Jag vill bara vara _snäll_ och låta dem slippa se dig dö."

Harry insåg då att han redan var _död_ det som skulle ske det skulle ske, så varför inte göra det som kunde göras. Han hade hört det förr, och det var just den filosofin han hade tvingats lära sig, ska man dö — så dö med stövlarna på.

Innan någon hade hunnit reagera så hade Harry två rykande pistoler i händerna — kvar fanns — bara han själv stående. Medan han granskade de fallna fyllde han kamrarna på båda revolvrarna. Efter det tog han trollspöna av de fallna — och använde dem för att först se om det fanns liv i dem, genom att göra en tortyrförbannelse på dem — reagerade de så avslutade han med en AK. Han fördelade förbannelserna med balans för de fallnas trollspön.

Efter det tog han sitt trollspö och genererade ett Patronusmeddelande till aurorkontoret i Atlanta. Det var visserligen längre ifrån och det var i Georgia, istället för Texas, men han tänkte att de fick reda ut de interstatliga sakerna själva, han kontaktade dem han kände.

—

"Ja ha Potter, så har de hunnit ifatt dig, och de hann få din familj, är de alla . . . "

"Jo — de låg i bakhåll och innan något annat hände var allt grönt, så höll . . . _den där_ ett _tal_ innan han förklarade att han skulle döda mig i _duell_ , jag såg en liten tidslucka, så jag gjorde det jag kunde — och tog dem tydligen med lika stor överraskning som de gav oss."

"Hur tycker du vi ska bokföra det här? Alltså din familj är döda, och angriparna är döda."

"Mitt förslag är att ni fotograferar dem, tar DNA på respektive, sen dumpa dem i havet. OM det finns några inresedokument — så kan de ju anses _saknade_ , om inte — så vem bryr sig. Kommer det ord om det från England — att de var på jakt efter mig — ja — de kan ju ändå saknas.

"Jag har min familj att ta hand om, på sätt och vis kan jag nu vara glad att Mikki inte var från en _representativ familj_. Det är inte så många som behöver veta, kan jag bara få ett autentiskt dokument som ger en förklaring som liknar sanningen så mycket som möjligt utan att blanda in magisidan, jag har hållit hela bekantskapskretsen ovetande om den — faktiskt inklusive familjen, de visse inget."

"Okej — tragisk olycka — kolosförgiftning, — nä föresten, det kan ge misstankar om hur du överlevde, trafikolycka, det finns det tillräckligt många för att inte verka oroande, kan du offra bilen — i så fall kan vi ordna det. Du blir med oss, och vi ordnar med sjukhusdokument där du och din fru svävade mellan liv och död, medan barnen redan var döda, bara du överlevde, när du kommer hem så har du gips för ena benet och ena armen, det ger trovärdighet."

—

Jo — Harry var mycket bedrövad, det hade konstateras att två av barnen — de två äldre — flickorna hade inte fallit offer för dödsförbannelse. Nej — de hade bara träffats av utslagningsbesvärjelse, men fallen för dem båda hade ändå resulterat i deras död. Det skulle betyda att de uslingarna hade avsett förnöja sig med dem, kanske som ett extra skådespel när Voldi hade vunnit över honom — men inte ännu dödat honom. Men det betydde inte något för honom nu — allt var förbi.

Det hade kommit noteringar från England att några av de deras saknades i USA, men då det inte fanns några inresedokument avslogs begäran om efterforskning av dem. Det som däremot gjordes var att noga notera vilka namn som förekom, dels för de saknade, men framför allt vilka som begärde upprättelse.

—

Tre år efter angreppet kom ett oväntat brev, femton år efter att han blev avstängd från MRC så kom det ett brev. Men Harry var ytterst skeptisk, så han tog med det till labbet, där använde han lågenergiröntgen för att skapa en avbildning at innehållet, det visade sig att han behövde kombinera vinklade avbildningar för att kunna separera de olika sidornas text.

Efter tre dagar hade han fått fram så gott som allt, utan att bryta sigillen.

Han summerade skriften:

A _; De mer eller mindre begärde att han skulle återvända_

B _; Det var inte helt orealistiskt att anta att hans mottagande skulle bli mindre trevligt för honom._

C _; En hel del text talade om en grupp som hade avdelats för att hämta hem honom — den gruppen saknades fortfarande, och han sattes i samband med deras försvinnande._

D _; Ifall diplomatiska påtryckningar om hans återförande skulle bli nödvändiga skulle det försämra hans sak._

E _; I den händelse han inte hörsammade kallelsen att vända hemåt igen skulle hans tillgodohavanden på Gringotts konfiskeras._

Det fanns en hel del _text_ men kontentan kunde sammanfattas i de fem punkterna. Harry fick hjälp att återsända brevet med texten

/ Retur avsändaren — adressaten okänd /

—

Tre år senare fick han veta av sina vänner i Atlanta att ICW hade invaderat England, och städat ut så gott som hela kollektivet i maktapparaten. Därefter hade de satt tvångsförvaltning över hela ögruppen. Om han förstod rätt så hade det varit ytterst nära att de omagiska skulle sätta in militär för att rensa ut hela det magiska etablissemanget, nu behövdes inte det.

—

Jo Harry blev åter med en hustru, en auroränka, de båda var helt överens — det var ett funktionellt äktenskap, hon var i yttersta behov ekonomiskt och socialt medan han behövde en arvinge av blod.

Därför kunde han ett antal decennier senare fördela sin kvarlåtenskap med ett tilltaget stöd till bonusbarnen, samt till sina egna två ättlingar. Medan han själv och hans Jaqline kunde avsluta sina dagar in en bungalow på nordsidan av Saint John.

—

Det var på hans nittiofemte födelsedag, egentligen närmare sin etthundrafemtonde om levnadsår med tidvändare skulle räknas, som han fick ett ganska surt paket. Han hade inte väntat något alls, hans Jaqline hade lämnat honom för tre år sedan, och han väntade faktiskt på att få göra dem sällskap på andra sidan.

Det han fick förbryllade honom.

 _Harry Potter, Vi på Gringotts London påbjöds en uppgift för åttio år sedan, en udda uppgift, ett valv avsattes, till det valvet har regelbundet sänts kristallflaskor med minnen, dessa har placerats i förpackningar och daterats. Det ålades oss att hålla oss underrättade om två personers livssituation._

 _DU; Du skulle vara vid liv — och vara ensam._

 _Uppdragsgivaren; när den personen dog, skulle detta sändas dig men först efter att minst tio år förflutit, du skulle ha varit ensam i minst tre år._

 _Vi ser att de villkoren nu är uppfyllda. För att denna leverans ska återta sin naturliga storlek och att rätt person är mottagare måste DU droppa en droppe av ditt blod i vardera av hören. Notera att innan du gör det behövs minst två meter brett och en meter framför vara fritt. När förpackningen nått sin naturliga storlek behöver du sätta din hand på sigillet och med en ed deklarera ditt namn. Först därefter öppnas den — efter i den hittar du mer information._

 _Vi på Gringotts anser att vi nu kan avsluta denna uppgift._

 _/Förste assistator — Stålkrage_

—

Harry var nu ännu mer bedrövad,

Det han fick var minnen — _Hermiones minnen_.

De var både vardagsminnen, och rena upplästa meddelanden till honom. Minnen av då hon står framför en spegel och pratar _TILL_ honom till Harry Potter.

Om det hade varit en — men inte, det var hundratals, och alla gick de ut på hur hennes kärlek till honom frodades trots att han försvann. Där fanns också det lidande hon fick genomlida både före Hogwarts, men även där, framför allt efter att han försvann därifrån.

Men de slutade — i det han kunde utläsa av etiketteringen, redan 1997.

I sista kristallglaset satt ett litet besked från Gringotts att de kunde registrera hennes död per 15—08—1997.

—

Tre månader senare organiserade han sin egen sjöbegravning några sjömil ute till havs. Kolos från en grill, inne i kabyssen, smärtfritt och stilla. En timer som behövde 'nollställas' minst var tolfte timme — eller så öppnades bottenventilerna, och med all extra vikt han hade lastat ombord skulle inte ens de borttagna flytkropparna kunna hålla båten kvar på ytan. Tyst och stilla skulle han sjunka till botten — ingen skulle någonsin kunna besudla eller skända hans kvarlevor. Den enda som visste — var Dobby, han visst vad och var han själv skulle göra när hans tid närmade sig.

—

 **Ende**

Känns som Harrys sista resa inte är helt fel  
Kunde jag - skulle jag välja det sättet själv.


End file.
